Armored Security: Heresy
Heresy is the act of going against the Tanker’s Creed, the official holy book Armored Security personnel usually pledge themselves to. The Tanker’s Creed was written some 6,500 years ago by the First Tankers, a compilation of AFV crews that took control of the very first Armored Fighting Vehicles forged by Mankind. Their most glorious conquest was had during a truly ancient war: World War One, where they battled the forces of the German Empire of Earth. The current version of the Tanker's Creed details how an AFV crew is supposed to operate while under fire, what the proper crew positions and duties are while inside of an AFV, and how an AFV should be honored. The primary use of the Tanker’s Creed however is weeding out heresy. In Armored Security, heresy is punishable by death, but there have been instances when a heretic has been pardoned of his or her heresy and allowed to remain alive. When the book was first written, it was much more progressive rather than conservative. Stone had a hand to play in the warping of Armored Security's beliefs, and has used this 'corrupted' version of the Tanker's Creed to further his own goals and draw the men and women under his command closer to him. OXEM is (unofficially) responsible for sniffing out any signs of heresy. They are not in the habit of showing mercy, either. Generally, Heresy comes in multiple ‘tiers’, with Tier 1 Heresy being the lowest and Tier 4 Heresy being the highest. Tier 4+ Heresy is the highest form of heresy and thus carriers with it the highest form of punishments. Tier 1 offences are usually forgiven, while Tier 4 offences are automatic death sentences. Examples of Heresy (Tiers 3, 4 and 4+) (3) Using Drones: Drones are seen as cowardly and disrespectful to an AFV, and are viewed with contempt. Drones can be used to survey planets however, but utilizing them to control vehicles such as a tank or a fighter plane is completely forbidden by the Tanker’s Creed. There have been questions asked as to why the Tanker's Creed governs the use of air and spacecraft when the Tanker's Creed strickly deals in land vehicles. When Stone was asked about this odd guideline, the chief supporter of the Tanker's Creed, declined to comment. Three days later, several 'heretics' were put to death. (4) Using BWP: BWPs (Bipedal Weapons Platform), or 'mechs' as they are commonly called, are any sort of walker (whether it be a four-legged, two-legged or six-legged walker) that bears resemblance to an AFV whether in shape or role. Mechs are often viewed as disgusting perversions of armored fighting vehicles, with their mech drivers or commanders often facing persecution when encountered by Armored Security AFV crewmen. This belief has created a deep hatred for armored walkers amongst Armored Security personnel, with the Steel Wolves (and Marine Raiders) being the only Combat Groups that care little for mechs but do not take action against their handlers. Wnen they are captured, mech commanders or crewmen are put to death, with their machines put down by way of antimatter missle fire. (4+) Treason: Going against Armored Security, aiding its enemies or otherwise becoming a barrier that blocks the advancement of Armored Security as a whole is punishable by death. The offender's family and friends are also killed as well. 'Examples of Heresy (Tiers 1 and 2)' (2) Enganging in Sexual Intercourse with a Xeno. (1) Slandering the Lord Admiral's name. (2) Failing to honor the Tanker's Creed. 'Punishment' The outcome for any heretic that has been apprehended by OXEM is usually a death sentence (provided that said offence calls for a death), with the low deed carried out through TA (Termination by Artillery). The offender is taken to a remote moon or planet and fixed to a pole that is anchored into the ground. The heretic’s location is documented, with several artillery pieces (usually four or five) sending a barrage of shells down range towards the unlucky victim. When the sentence is completed, the heretic (or what's left of them) is examined for signs of life. Since Stone has been in power, over 234 heretics have been executed. No one has survived (or escaped) a TA sentence. Category:Armored Security